


That's The Life

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Kidlock, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the growing up of Sherlock and John. From kids to teens to adults. This will end up as Johnlock and the rating will go up for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this first Chapter is not as good as you would hope, but I have a plan for later chapters but I couldn't think of anything for this one so I kind of rushed the meeting and made John all talkative.

The rain was heavy as it fell from dark skies. Clouds covered the moon and stars as the water fell from them. A sleek black car stopped at the curb of a silent street. It's windows tinted black, an ominous air surrounded it. 

A man exited the car, his umbrella stretched open above him to protect him and his expensive grey suit. His auburn hair curled fashionably. He turned back and helped a young boy out. This one was dressed in black dress pants, black dress shoes, a pressed white shirt with a black jacket over it. His eyes took everything in, his hair was a black, curly mess. In his hands was a backpack. 

The older man took the boys hand and they walked over to a house on the other side of the street. It's front door was a light blue, matching the exterior of the two story house. They stood on the porch under the awning and waited for someone to answer the door after ringing the bell. The drapes covering he windows were a silver color, somehow complimenting the paint scheme of the rest of the house. 

The door opened, a young woman, about 25, stood there with a smile on her face. The elder of the two boys smiled back and began the introductions.

"Hello, Mrs. Watson correct?" He woman nodded. "Ah, yes. I am Mycroft Holmes, I phoned earlier this week and today about Sherlocks sleepover with your son?" 

Mrs. Watson was a rather fair woman, blonde hair was pulled back by a ponytail. Her face was a healthy pink and her eyes glowed blue. Mrs. Watson's nose was smaller than a normal persons and her face was a soft oval. She was on the smaller side as height went, shorter than Mycroft, who was about 5'6".

"Yes! I remember, John has been so excited for this all week." Her voice was soft but happy. "Come on in, I'll have John come down. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Mrs. Watson, I have to be getting back." Turning to look at Sherlock, who was nervous and bouncing on his heels, Mycroft bent down and hugged his brother. "Stay safe." Sherlock nodded and made his way inside of the Watson house.

"John!! Come down! Sherlock is here!" Mrs. Watson closed the door behind her young guest and smiled down at him kindly. "I'll get some snacks out for you boys and you just settle in."

A minute after she left Sherlock could hear a thundering noise upstairs and found out it was a young boys footsteps, a boy about Sherlocks age. When the boy came to a stop, Sherlock got a good look at him. He was obviously John. John had blonde like his mother and blue eyes, but his were more deep and more fascinating. Sherlock and John were the same height, so he could look directly into Johns eyes. His face was a bit more squarish compared to his mother and he had a bigger nose. Johns smile was the thing that Sherlock liked most, it took charge of his whole face. 

"Hi Sherlock." Johns voice was barely above a whisper, but when Sherlock spoke, his voice matched the volume. "Hi John."

"You boys better not be making trouble already! Come into the kitchen, I have some snacks for you two." John excitedly took Sherlocks bag and set down before taking his hand and dragging his guest into the kitchen.

After he snacks were given, John was babbling away like he would never have another to. The things that John was talking about were simple enough and Sherlock was smarter than every other child he knew, so this was a pleasant experience. 

John pulled Sherlock out of the kitchen and through the house after they finished in the kitchen. The first room Sherlock was pulled through was the living room, then the study, the basement, the attic, the bathroom, and finally into Johns room. Every room was a different color of blue or white, the floors were either hardwood or carpeted in a soft white. The rooms were clean and organized, until they got to Johns room of course. Clothes were on his chair and desk, on the floor of his closet, and on his door. 

Quickly, John pushed everything into his closet and closed it. His room had royal blue walls and a window. The bed was small, but still big enough to fit the two boys. They stayed up talking about different things that little boys like. Sherlock started talking about science and John knew enough to follow along without difficulty. The lights soon were turned off and the boys whispered loudly to each other and giggled. 

Just before falling asleep, John spoke to Sherlock.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?"

"Are you my friend?"

"Of course."

"Will you come over again?"

"I'd love to." 

"Ok, goodnight Sherlock."

"Goodnight John."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Harry will be here later. I will introduce her soon.  
> Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos for criticizim and compliments.


End file.
